


Team ATMC book 3: 8 Phase Poem

by Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief



Series: Team ATMC [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aidan Verde, Angel Neko, Bitter Merlot, Chris Kaen, Devon Akuma, Gretel von Shang, Jade Quartz, Makayla Verde, Masters von Shang, Paris Yogen, Shade Academy (RWBY), Sour Merlot, Tyler Jasper, Vacuo (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief/pseuds/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief
Summary: The third book of the Team ATMC series, this is where things really take a turn for our group of future Huntsmen and Huntresses!
Series: Team ATMC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092569





	1. Recap, the Sons of Merlot

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

I, Aidan Verde, along with my cousins Chris Kaen and Makayla Verdd and our friend Tyler Jasper were students at Beacon Academy in the kingdom of Vale and made Team ATMC... however... during the Vytal Festival a woman named Cinder Fall orchestrated an attack on the school by pretending to be a student of Haven Academy in the kingdom of Mistral, along side two other school age children named Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, and with nefarious criminals Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan, and finally along with high ranking White Fang member Adam Taurus so that she'd have the White Fang under her thumb and they released Grimm into the school itself while Roman hacked general Ironwood's ship to gain control of the Atlas Knights protecting Vale. During the attack all the students of Beacon and the students of the other schools fought along side each other to protect Beacon if they could... and my team was on the battlefield but it was all for naught because Cinder had gotten to Professor Ozpin and killed him before Beacons Ruby Rose could use some kind of flash to cripple her. After Beacons fall the Beacon students continued their education in the combat school Signal Academy but my team went with the students of Shade Academy back to Vacuo to attend Shade ourselves, while there I had gained a reputation during the summer before the next semester, I was known as the 'Turnabout Terror' and I became this to get answers out of criminals if they knew Cinder Fall to no avail. During my hunt I was sent on a mission to an abandoned village where I encountered a black robot named Crimson Blade who was created by the Merlot Twins, the sons of a scientist named Merlot, the twins created their own Time Dust to bring their father to our present time before he died in an explosion in one of Team RWBY and JNPR's missions before the fall of Beacon. My team and I destroyed Crimson Blade and stopped the twins from bringing their father back and in the process the youngest twin Sour died in the time stream while the eldest twin Bitter was arrested for his crimes. We were able to do this thanks to special bracelets made by Atlas military scientist that gave us the ability to summon a Spirit Guardian through our Aura, the bracelets mechanism was built into my bionic arm while four of them were given to my other 3 teammates and a girl attending her first year at Shade this upcoming semester named Angel Neko, however when we got back from Merlot's island the remaining 3 Guardian Bracelets were stolen from Ironwood's before he left for Atlas. But my biggest concern is that my old teacher from Signal, Masters von Shang, may be involved in this whole mess somehow with the amount of times I've seen him during this case. We are now currently at Shade about to have a meeting with the Headmaster, Professor Jade Quartz, but she seems a little... off? According to the other professors she had a visitor yesterday and she's been like this since that visit. Flashback to the scene between Jade and Masters.

Jade: ""I certainly didn't expect to see you here... Masters von Shang."

Masters: "Well that's a way to greet an old friend. And by full name too? Jade Quartz?"

Jade: "Well sorry! So... what brings you to Vacuo? I thought you were helping with the preparations for the upcoming semester with the Beacon students at Signal?"

Masters: "Is catching up with an old friend and wanting to see his old student not a good enough reason? I'm on a leave of absence from Signal because of the fall of Beacon. I'm here to see how much stronger my greatest student has grown. I haven't seen him at all since he graduated Signal, I couldn't even make it to the coliseum to watch his tournament fight up close, I only had time to watch him on TV so I was stuck in Vale during the fall of Beacon."

Jade: "I can appreciate a great teacher such as yourself wanting to see how much his old student has grown and I can assure you Aidan's made quite a name for himself."

Masters: "'The Turnabout Terror.' He's all most of the students talk about. Especially the girls from what I can see."

Jade: "However... I'm afraid you've come at a bad time. He's had a rough time for a while now and is still tackling a big mystery that could very much be a large threat to the kingdoms of Remnant! Nothing as big as Salem but definitely a serious danger!"

Masters: "The sons of Merlot."

Jade: "Huh?"

Masters: "The Merlot Twins, Sour and Bitter. It would seem that Bitter has been arrested and Sour is nowhere to be found. It certainly seems like he's been busy lately."

Jade: "As always you know a lot of what's been going on and with the type of person you are I won't question how you know this. But I do have questions regarding these past few events."

Masters: "I shall answer depending on what those questions are."

Jade: "First of all: Aidan swears he saw you in a village before he passed out, he was fighting a black robot wielding dual daggers called-"

Masters: "Crimson Blade? Yes that was me who saved him in the village. Anything else?"

Jade: "Aidan also had a match with a bully named Devon Akuma and during the match he could have sworn he saw you on the screen above the audience when he was about to lose, but the strangest part was that the screen showed static before you shows up on it unlike how it actually transitions to the next shot."

Masters: "All computers glitch out every now and then."

Jade: "Once again, given the kind of person you are I won't press further... even if that wasn't an... unsatisfactory answer. But the biggest question is that the student he fought, Devon, he was using the same weapon style as you with a bayoneted rifle and the dagger and he was also using gun arts from your fighting style however... Aidan says he never saw lion tailed Faunus at Signal when he was there and your records show that you only taught Aidan your fighting style of weapon arts and Devon's records show he never attended Signal Academy for combat school. Your the only person who has this fighting style so I must ask, how did Devon learn your fighting style when Aidan was the only one you taught it too?"

Masters: "And like always you know how to twist my arm with your resourcefulness. Your just like your grandfather, you know?"

Jade: *gasp* "How did you know about that?!"

Masters: "Heh. So much for not pressing me on things I seem to know, hmm?"

Jade: "But that information is something no one is supposed to know! Not even the other Headmasters!"

Masters: "And just like him, you just love to keep secrets from those who trust you the most. Your definitely his spitting image!"

Jade: "Stop it! Don't speak anymore of him!" He stays silent.

Masters: "Well... I supposed thats enough of this meeting. Would you mind telling me Team ATMC's dorm room number?"

Jade: "Room 201! Now leave! Now!"

Masters: "My my. I've never seen you so emotionally broken like this before. I supposed it's just a sign of growing up no matter what your age is. Wouldn't you agree?" He's says that while walking towards the door and then it closes once he's done. Jade is just crying in her desk then she takes out a photo out of her desk drawer.

Jade: "Oh grandfather! What should I do in a problem like this?" And then she puts the photo down on the desk and we see it's a picture of... Professor Ozpin?! Flashback end. None of the professors know who her visitor was so we don't know ourselves but that same night of her visit, we had gotten a visitor in our dorm room. At that time the only people in the room was me, my teammates and Angel until our visitor arrived, we heard a knock on the door and when I answered I couldn't believe my eyes on who it was!

Aidan: "M-Masters?!"

Makayla: "Wait! Masters von Shang?!"

Chris: "What are you doing here?!"

Tyler: "This guys your old Signal teacher you told me about?!" Tyler being a Faunus with wolf ears

Angel: "Well that's unexpected!" Angel's also a Faunus who had the misfortune of having two physical animal features instead of one, both cat ears and a tail. Masters just stood there in silent for a moment.

Masters: "Well that was quite the greeting I wasn't expecting. To answer your questions I'm here because I took a leave of absence from Signal because of the fall of Beacon. I came here to Shade to see my old students. You know I haven't seen you at all since you graduated Signal. I especially wanted to see you, Aidan."

Aidan: "Me?"

Masters: "I've been hearing a lot about you since I've arrived here. Stuff like your reputation earning you many names like the 'student Huntsman!' 'Shades green fire!' 'Grimm's worst nightmare!' And even your most well known name: the 'Turnabout Terror!' Heh. You've gotten quite strong, a lot stronger than you were back then."

Aidan: "Well I was forced to become stronger thanks to Cinder's attack!"

Masters: "Well let's just say I'm proud of you and that regardless of how strong you are now you and your team still have a long to go as Huntsmen. Even when you graduate this Academy and become a real Huntsman you will all still have a long way to go... Graduating doesn't mean your done, you can still learn... and keep moving forward!" He finished with a grim look on his face. We all just stood there silent from that sudden lesson. "I must be going. Until we meet again... Team ATMC." He walks off and I shut the door.

Tyler: "Ok ok... what just happened?!"

Makayla: "Our old teacher came and gave us a rather deep lesson!"

Chris: "But what I don't understand is, Aidan, why didn't you ask him anything about these upcoming events if you think you saw him multiple times?"

Aidan: "We know Masters better than that, he's not gonna just hand over a straight answer to important questions, and besides there's no point questioning him at all on anything because he always seems to know too much all the time! And besides... knowing him... him being here just confirms that he knows something important about this case with the Merlot Twins! He may even know who their informant is!"

Angel: "You really think so? That would just seem to convenient right now don't you think?"

Aidan: "Knowing Masters for as long as we have, nothing is too convenient with that guy! He has to know something!... And I'm gonna find out what!" That's what happened last night before Angel went back to her room and since she was apart of this case she joined us for this meeting with Jade but again... she seems rather off? "Um, Professor? Are you ok?" She stays silent just sipping her coffee rather stressfully.

Jade: *sigh* "No... I'm not! Students... there's something I need to tell you... something very important that may be linked to your case!"


	2. Jade's Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Professor Quartz is kinda... out of it.

Aidan: "Um, Professor? Are you ok?" She stays silent just sipping her coffee rather stressfully.

Jade: *sigh* "No... I'm not! Students... there's something I need to tell you... something very important that may be linked to your case!" Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this? "You see... last night I got a visit from... your old teacher... Masters von Shang!"

AMC: "WHAT?!" Tyler and Angel staying out of it.

Makayla: "We got a visit from him last night too!"

Jade: "Not surprising to me... he asked for your dorm room number before he left... *sigh* He said he wanted to 'see how much his best student had grown since he graduated Signal' but I think he had other intentions like he always tends to do. But more to the point... I asked him questions about these recent events with his appearance in the village and on the sparring room screen as well as to why Devon knew his fighting style, he admitted to the village and somewhat admitted to the screen but he tried saying that the screen coincidently glitched out when it transitioned to him, and finally he didn't really... 'answer' answer the Devon question but his response kinda confirmed it... he must've taught Devon his fighting style in secret."

Angel: "Was there anything else you got from your talk with him?"

Jade: "Well like always he somehow knew about what was going on the entire time, he knew about the events of the Merlot Twins, and given the type of person he his I didn't question how he knew this or the conversation would've went on forever."

Chris: "That's Masters for ya."

Tyler: "Not to get off topic too much but I'm a little concerned about you Professor, why are you so stressed out today? The other Professor's say you've been like this since your meeting last night, did Masters do something to upset you?"

Jade: "You could say that... he somehow got ahold of some personal information about me that I absolutely wanted NO ONE to know! Not even the other Headmasters. I don't care if he's the type to mysteriously know everything! That information was to be kept COMPLETELY private!" She is just crying her eyes out, you can tell she's not stressed regularly, but emotionally.

Aidan: "Hey! Hey! Calm down! Now if it's so secret we won't meddle but maybe if you tell us what this is all about then we might be able to help."

Jade: *sniffling* "You'd really listen and help me?"

Angel: "Your our Headmaster. Our most trusted ally. A leader takes responsibility for their followers, but a follower can also take responsibility for their leader too! Let us try to help you!" She stays silent for a moment, probably debating on weather or not to tell us.

Jade: *sniffling* "Thank you... alright... I guess you deserve to know anyway. He somehow found out who my grandfather is. Given how my grandfathers life is right now he didn't want anyone to know I was his granddaughter because he loves me very much and he didn't want his enemies to know that and use me against him so he and I removed our connection from all official family records and as for anyone who knew this before we did that, my grandfather gave them a gag order."

Makayla: "And who was your grandfather?" Staying silent for a moment.

Jade: *sigh* "My grandfather was Beacon Academy's Professor Ozpin!" And we all just gasped out complete surprise and shock.

Aidan: "Ozpin?! Are you for real?!"

Jade: "Yes... he became my guardian figure when my parents died in a Grimm attack and taught me everything I needed to know to become a Huntress and as for my place as Headmaster I earned all by myself."

Chris: "Well... this is an unexpected turn of events."

Tyler: "Professor... I'm sorry for your loss."

Jade: "Actually... I feel like you deserve to know this too... My grandfather is always one to keep secrets, but only a select few he only shares with his absolute most trusted like the other Headmasters and a select few Huntsmen. My grandfathers soul is... cursed. He has the ability to reincarnate. His soul can merge with that of another when ever his current form dies. The Ozpin you all met wasn't his first form... and for the record it was the form I grew up with, Ozpin has wandered this world in different forms for centuries."

Makayla: "He's been around for that long? But... how exactly does it work?"

Jade: "He was cursed by the gods of Remnant because he failed to stop a very powerful enemy the first form. When he dies his soul merges with that of another man and he becomes a voice in that mans head but Ozpin can be given control over the body. Ozpin explains the situation to his host and convinces them to help him with his cause."

Angel: "But what about the selection of his host? Can he just chose whoever he goes too?"

Jade: "No. Even he has confirmed that the selection is completely random, not even he has figured out why he goes to certain host. *sigh* Speaking of which... I just hope his current host doesn't get into too much trouble. Right now me, James and Leo, the Headmaster of Haven Academy, still haven't gotten word from Ozpin yet, he tends to come to one of us depending on who's closer to him and they report in to the other two. It's taking a little longer than usual this time."

Aidan: "Well with how strong the Grimm are after the fall of Beacon they must be getting in the way."

Jade: "I suppose."

Chris: "Wait a minute! You said he failed to stop a very powerful enemy the first time right? Who are you talking about?"

Aidan: "Isn't it obvious? Cinder Fall! And he's failed again!"

Jade: "No. Besides that's impossible. She and her crew claimed to be from Haven so Leo searched their files after the fall of Beacon and found nothing but lies and large criminal records. Only very few things he found in their files were true, then James did a background check in Atlas and found that Cinder is merely in her mid twenties, while grandfathers form at that time was only in his eighties or so, Ozpin's soul itself is centuries old. The real enemy... is a woman named Salem, and no doubt Cinder is one of her associates."

Makayla: "Salem?"

Jade: "Yes. She's not human like us, she's the master of all Grimm, and grandfather has been at war with her for centuries."

Angel: "And what is she after?"

Jade: "She wants what's hidden in all four of the Huntsmen Academy's! Four relics left behind by the gods that created Remnant before they abandoned it. These relics are the four gifts of mankind: creation, destruction, knowledge, and choice. They are hidden in sacred vaults underneath the schools that can only be open by the powers of the four Maidens."

Aidan: "Wait a minute! Maidens?"

Jade: "Hm? Have you not heard the story of the seasons?"

Aidan: "I can't say we have, our parents never told us fairy tails when we were kids."

Tyler: "And the only story I've heard in my childhood was the man with two souls. So I've never heard it either."

Angel: "I have. 'A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four Maidens.' My dad told me that story when my brother moved out."

Jade: "Well that story is indeed true! And the old man in the story was my grandfathers original form. The Maidens still exist to this day. How it works is that when a Maiden dies her power leaves her body and go to the very last person in their thoughts, however the selection is rather specific. The power only goes to young women, about under 50 years old. If the last person in their thoughts is a male or over that age then the power goes to a random host, but the relics only open to a Maidens power so it doesn't matter who the Maiden is. Each relic vault can only be open by a specific Maiden: Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice, and Spring for Knowledge."

Chris: "And each relic is in a different school?"

Jade: "Yep. Beacon holds the Crown of Choice, Shade holds the Sword of Destruction, Haven holds Lamp of Knowledge, and Atlas holds the Staff of Creation. Salem wants the Maidens to get ahold of the relics. James has found out that Cinder has gotten the Fall Maiden powers during the fall of Beacon, but we also know that she doesn't have the relic of Choice, grandfather was the one who built the schools and when he made Beacon he made just finding the vault itself a challenge."

Makayla: "Well at least we have that. But a thought just popped in my head... what if Masters is working with Salem?"

Jade: "Preposterous! I admit Masters is rather mysterious but he's not the traitorous type! *sigh* Grandfather found a most trusted ally to his cause in him but even now I don't understand why, just like how I don't understand why he see's so much in the Branwen Twins when one left this inner circle and the other is a drunkard lone wolf!"

Aidan: "Wait! Qrow knows all of this too?"

Jade: "And his sister Raven, yes, they know about Salem and the Maidens and the relics but they don't know about my grandfathers reincarnation abilities. Raven left the group for her own selfish reasons and Qrow came to his senses to stick with us. I heard from Qrow that he'll be out of contact with us while he's in Anima with his niece and her friends."

Aidan: "Ruby..." And right there one of the other Professors come in.

Professor: "Professor Quartz! We have a problem on the launch bay!"

Jade: "What's the matter?"

Professor: "A student has gone haywire and we can't get him to stop! He keeps requesting a fight with... the Turnabout Terror!"

Aidan: "That would be me! Who is the kid? If it's a fight he wants it's a fight he'll get!"

Professor: "Its... Devon Akuma... the Fiery Lion!"


	3. The Avenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

We all run down to the launch bay and find Devon there attacking innocent students and destroying airships, the Professors are also failing to stop him, until he noticed me.

Devon: "Your here... Turnabout Terror!"

Aidan: "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

Devon: "Don't think I didn't notice that thing you used on me during our fight! No matter how you look at it that was cheating! And I want a rematch! Fair and square this time!"

Aidan: "Argh! You just don't know when to quit, do you?! Fine!" Draw my Twin Blades. "Bring it on!"

Devon: "At long last a fair fight!" We charge at each other and my Twin Blades clash with his bayonet, dagger and tail. When we break he uses gun arts. "Thunder Spark!" Miss. "Tempest Blast!" Miss. "Dust Bullet!" Counterattack!

Aidan: *Han Geki!* Switch to Dual Guns "Justice!" Double Trigger! "Judgement!" He then tries going for a attack barrage but I block with the Broadsword and then smack him with it, now along with the counterattack Masters also taught me something else that works on every opponent unlike the counterattack that is only used against people with the same fighting style, this technique is that I use an art when they are disoriented after a strong hit, this is the Ren Geki! He is disoriented after that hit so I switch to the Scythe. *Ren Geki!* "Reapers Dance!" He is knocked back and gives me an angry glare but then goes much more confident.

Devon: "Heh! You certainly know how to keep me off ya! But now it's time for the real fight!" He rolls up his right sleeve and reveals a Guardian Bracelet.

Aidan: "What the?! Why do you have that?! Are you the one that stole the last 3 Guardian Bracelets from Ironwood?!"

Devon: "Nah! More like my superior stole them and gave me one!"

Aidan: "Superior?!" 'Could his superior be... Masters?! I guess it does make sense since he's the only one who could've taught him that fighting style. But with that, could Masters possibly be... the Merlot Twins informant?!'

Devon: "My superior has taught me everything I need to know about these Spirit Guardians, and now it's time for you to die!" His Aura starts glowing. "I will have my revenge! And avenge my reputation!... Tarvos!" He summons a gray Spirit Guardian that has its hands cuffed above it and it has wings that can fold in front of it to act as a shield along with a black sword impaled through it.

Aidan: "Damn it! I've got no choice!" My Aura glows. "Alright! Come on! Come on! I'm Right Here! Skeeeeeiiiiith!" Once it's summon I draw the Scythe and charge at when he decides to fire energy darts from his wings that manage to hit me but they're not too much to concern myself with so I counter it with my own firepower and fire my stun bullets which, well, stuns him so I go in for a Scythe combo, after which he launches a ball of energy from the sword blade and when it hits it shocks me with electricity, the ability was called Orb of Revenge by the way, then he starts launching a whole bunch or giant energy stakes from his back, I slash at them to destroy them and miss 2 out of all of them and he floats higher and launches those 2 stakes straight at me with his Stake of Death ability and it leaves me stunned for a quick second and once the stun is over I fire at him with my bullets but he blocks it with his wing shield so I come up to him and slash at the shield and after breaking it he gets stunned and I hit him with another Scythe combo which stuns him in place for me to use my cannon attack and the resulting explosion puts him out of focus to de-spawn his guardian and I de-spawn after the explosion clears. "Had enough yet?"

Devon: "Damn you! I can't believe I lost again!" He then drops a pre-prepared smoke pellet and uses it to escape.

Aidan: *cough, cough* "Damn it! He got away! What the hell was that all about?!"

Tyler: "Who cares! Are you okay?"

Aidan: "Don't worry I'm fine." But I get an unexpected hug from Angel after she ran into me.

Angel: "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad your ok!"

Aidan: "Hey! Relax... it's not my first rodeo alone you know."

Makayla: "So he has one of the remaining 3 bracelets, huh?"

Chris: "It would appear so."

Jade: "Aidan... I'm sure you and I are thinking the same theory... that Masters is probably the Merlot Twins informant and the thief of those bracelets!"

Aidan: "Yeah... and if that's the case then that means Masters must be wearing one as well. And most likely gave the last one to another friend of his."

Jade: "I just hope we don't hear of either of them for a while..." we cut to Devon in a dark a dark alley with another person who is shadowed up.

Devon: "Man what a total bust! Why couldn't you have done any of that yourself?! This is your plan so it's your business!"

?: "Don't worry I will. But not yet, he still has to fight my final associate containing the final bracelet."

Devon: "And when will that happen?"

?: "Once he awakens his guardian. In the mean time you go train just in case." Once Devon left the man was left by himself. "Oh Gretel! It pains me to keep doing this... but I must do so to awaken you from your slumber... Aidan... there's... no more time!"


	4. The Prophet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

We see a boy standing on the top of a mountain that has a view of Beacon's remains, he looks to be about a third year student for a Huntsmen Academy, he wears a standard white sleeveless kimono with a black belt and has a two sheaths on his waist that hold steel fans that have a variety of different elemental Dust, fire, water, earth, wind, darkness, light, lightning, and wood. Black skin and black hair in a ponytail that goes down to his upper back, and finally a Guardian Bracelet on his left wrist. This is the bracelets thief's final associate, speaking of whom the man walks up behind the boy.

?: "Enjoying the view, Paris?"

Paris: "If your here to teach me about summoning the Spirit Guardian then you might as well turnaround right now. I said I wanted to learn for myself. I just need more time."

?: "I'm afraid time is something we don't have anymore... my daughters condition is worsening faster now then is was before the Merlot Twins were taken down. You need to summon it now!"

Paris: "You can't rush power master. Release of power takes patience..."

?: "Ask yourself this then: what's more important? Saving the life of a comatose girl quickly or waiting longer to release said power and letting her condition worsen?"

Paris: "I understand a father being concerned for their daughter but a power this dangerous could potentially risk more lives than just hers! These days I can't believe I still listen to a word you say... Masters!" It was Masters standing there with a rather disappointed look on his face.

Masters: "Hmph! You certainly know how to upset your old teacher."

Paris: "I for one just don't see how awakening all of these things will bring Gretel back anyway, it sounds more like your just trying to make her own poem a reality!"

Masters: "That is one of my processes. You should know that one goal can require many processes to be complete in order to achieve that goal. Her poem had eight phases and right now the only phase left to concern myself with... is you, Paris."

Paris: "Only me? Out of the eight Guardian Bearers?! That process certainly went fast! I'm surprised that no good maniac of a bully Devon was even able to summon it that quickly!"

Masters: "Because he actually accepted my teachings and had something that drove him to have a strong power such as the Spirit Guardian."

Paris: "You mean selfish revenge, right? You say I'm lacking?! I'll show you! I'll show you all that I will be the one... to be chosen by the gods! Chosen by Celena!" He's clearly angry which is a large emotional distress to make the guardian go berserk in the same way I did before the Merlot Twins mission. We now cut to us all in Jades office discussing the events that had just happened on the launch bay.

Tyler: "So... Devon was merely an accomplice to the real culprit of the Guardian Bracelets, huh?"

Aidan: "And given that he knows Masters fighting style I think Masters was the one who stole them!"

Makayla: "Are you for real?!"

Chris: "When you think about it, it does make sense. And if we really think about it, I think Masters maybe the Merlot Twins informant too."

Angel: "Ah! My head is starting to hurt!" Just then Jade gets a call from Ironwood on her desk screen.

James: "Jade, your gonna wanna hear this! We were able to track down one of the Guardian Bracelets but it's currently active!"

Jade: "What?! Where is it?!"

James: "We picked up its power signature west of Beacon Academy's remains! I've spoken with the Vacuo council and they've agreed to let you send Team ATMC out of Vacuo's boarders to deal with it and to let you back in! Please hurry!"

Jade: "Understood!" Hang up. "You heard him, get down to the launch bay! There's still a few ships left unscathed from Devon's attack."

Aidan: "Right! C'mon guys!" We hurry down to the launch bay and head out for Beacon. Ironwood gave us the coordinates of where it's coming from, it's coming from the top of a mountain west of Beacon, we land at the bottom and we head for the top and find the only one there is a boy in white. He looks like he's in pain. "Hey! Are you ok?! Who are you?"

Paris: "Stay back! I can't bare to have others caught in this!" His Aura starts glowing.

Chris: "What the?!"

Paris: "No! No! No! Aaaaaaah! I can't... control it! Ngh! Fidchell!" He summons a golden guardian wearing a white toga with a mask that has 3 blades on the side, it's hands are in a praying position and it has no legs, just a weird upside down antenna and it has 4 gold plates floating around it that look like they fire lasers.

Makayla: "That must his Spirit Guardian, which means we just have one more left to see."

Aidan: "He said he can't control it so it must be going berserk... I'll suppress it myself, stay back!" Cue Aura glow. "Alright! Come on! Come on! I'm Right Here! Skeeeeiiiiith!" The fight consist of me firing at him with a few shots hitting him and a few shots missing him because he has some kind of teleport power. He also fires energy bullets from his mask every so often and usually I stun him while he's shooting so I can use a Scythe combo. Sometimes he'll line up the plates and fire all four of their lasers at once, this laser ability is called Quadra Halo.

Fidchell: "Gift from Heaven, I will punish you as you deserve!" He says that every time he uses Quadra Halo. He also takes off the disk on his mask and the blades fold out to make it a deadly throwing disk. "I will cut you and make you bleed!" After a few more Scythe combos he unleashes this ball of energy and it comes right at me and when it hits it activates the ability 'Will of the Gods!' "You fool... you believe in your power but... power... will ultimately be your down fall!" What it is, is that when it hits two giant squares appear with magic circle patterns on them and I'm in between them vertically and I'm stuck in a lightning bolt holding them together and while he's saying that he's casting a magic circle around him and he claps his hands back to a praying position as finishes his sentence and that clap makes the two squares collide on me which does some good damage but I manage to survive and stun him one more time for one last Scythe combo which stuns him in place for me to cannon him. Once the explosion clears I de-spawn my guardian and get down quick enough to catch Fidchell's user before he lands and lay him down gently in the ship to take him back to Shade, he might need some medical assistance. Once we're back at Shade we cut to us in the infirmary hall outside that guys room.

Jade: "Any word from the doc?"

Angel: "Not yet."

Makayla: "I still can't believe what just happened back there! His guardian went berserk from emotional distress!"

Aidan: "I'm only concerned with the fact he even has one. If he has a Spirit Guardian then he's gotta be working with Masters if he's truly behind all of this!" 'Once he wakes up we're gonna have to question him about all of this, and I get the feeling the answers we get is going to take us on a wild ride.'


	5. Paris' Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

The boy finally wakes up and I'm there waiting for him.

Aidan: "Finally awake?"

Paris: "Ugh! Where am I?"

Aidan: "Shade Academy's infirmary, your Spirit Guardian went berserk because of emotional distress and that fight was pretty rough... your just lucky to be alive."

Paris: "Shade Academy? Who are you?"

Aidan: "The Turnabout Terror."

Paris: *gasp* "Your Aidan Verde!"

Aidan: "But I don't have time to talk about me. What about you? Who are you? And how did you get that Guardian Bracelet? Huh?"

Paris: "I... I guess I shouldn't have expected less of an skilled investigator... fine... I'll talk. I've just about had it with him anyway!"

Aidan: "Him?"

Paris: "Masters von Shang" I knew it. "My name is Paris Yogen, a graduate of the combat school Altosk Academy in Atlas, and about to start my third year in Atlas Academy. After the fall of Beacon I was found by Masters and he taught me the magic arts for Fans, Grimoires, and Staffs. He stole the 3 Guardian Bracelets from Ironwoods ship and gave one to me and the other to his other pupil he found after Beacons fall."

Aidan: "What is Masters planning?"

Paris: "Ah! I'm having a hard time remembering what is it he's after but I think it involves... his daughter."

Aidan: "His daughter?"

Paris: "Yeah, he has a daughter named Gretel, about your age I think, I'm not exactly sure, I don't know her all that well."

Aidan: "I see... thank you for your time. If that's all you can remember I won't press, we're just gonna have to hear it from Masters himself."

Paris: "You think he'll just sing like a canary?"

Aidan: "Maybe or maybe not. It's always hard to tell with him. Anyway, we're about to start our next meeting in Headmaster Quartz office. Your welcome to join us if you want to." I leave the room and head for the office where the others are waiting.

Jade: "Let us begin." Then the elevator beeps and Paris is there in the doorway.

Paris: "Got room for one more?"

Jade: "Mr. Yogen, welcome. I am Professor Jade Quartz, the Headmaster of Shade Academy."

Paris: "Hello everyone, I am Paris Yogen, leader of Team PRDT(Peridot) of Atlas Academy."

Jade: "Now then, let us begin. Paris here is the second Sprit Guardian incident in a single day along with Devon Akuma and we still don't know where he ran off too."

Aidan: "Not only that but Paris has confirmed all of our theories that Masters is the one pulling all the strings, and that his own daughter is involved." Just then a giant hologram screen appears on the floor to ceiling window behind Jades desk, it's a video chat and guess who's on the other end. "Masters!"

Masters: "So all of the Guardian Bearers have awakened their Spirit Guardians... finally. And I see you have turned on me Paris."

Paris: "I'm through being your tool. I am my own person and shall fight along side Team ATMC."

Aidan: "And thanks to him we know your behind all of this! How about you just spill it now!"

Masters: "Hmph. I do have one thing to show you over the video: do you wish to know why I wear this backpack?"

Aidan: "Huh?"

Masters: "I wear it to hide a dangerous secret. Here... let me show you!" He pulls a single strap that unravels the whole thing and the backpack falls to his feet and we see... a wing? A single dragon wing coming from the left side of his back. It's black with green skin flaps, the computer a picking up a Grimm signature from him now.

Jade: "A Grimm wing?!"

Aidan: "Wait! Look at the green on it! It's just like the green on Merlot's mutant Grimm, is this Merlot Industries dirty work?!"

Masters: "It was during the fall of Mt. Glenn, Merlot was the cause of it with his absurd Grimm experiments... this was before I became a teacher at Signal, I was on guard duty for the city and I got caught in one of Merlot's machines when investigating the building, the machine had the remains of a mutant Sea Feilong, the device combined my DNA with that of the dragon and it gave me this."

Jade: "And what of your daughter Gretel?"

Masters: "I do not wish to speak of her through this... come to Mt. Glenn, where the old Merlot building fell. There I will tell you the whole truth."

Jade: "I'll have to speak with the Vacuo council about leaving the kingdom boarders again for this. Thanks to James all the kingdoms are closing their borders, he's already gotten to Vale and Vacuo, Mistral closing soon and all that's left is to convince the rest of the Atlas council. No one is allowed in or out without permission from the council of that kingdom."

Masters: "Please be sure to make it quick... there's... no more time!" Hang up.

Aidan: "Masters... just what is it that you want?"


	6. Master vs Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

After Masters call we left Jade's office and she immediately went to the Vacuo council, it took the whole rest of the day yesterday but she managed to to convince them, they'll let us handle this on one condition, it's morning now and we are to finish our business and return to Vacuo by tomorrow. Its me, Tyler, Makayla, Chris, Angel and Paris going to confront Masters and if I had to guess, Devon too. It took three 3 hours to get to Mt. Glenn by jet and 5 more to get through the Grimm and city rubble to the Merlot building remains, when we arrived we saw Masters standing there in a patch of clear ground that was respectively the right size for a small arena, he stood there with his back turned to us in the very center and with his backpack back on covering his wing.

Masters: "Your here..."

Paris: "Where's Devon? Did that lion become a scaredy cat and run off?"

Devon: "Nope! I'm right here!" He comes from behind one of the building walls surrounding the area.

Masters: "Finally... all 8 Guardian Bearers have awakened and gathered together... just as foretold in her writing."

Aidan: "Her?"

Paris: "Gretel most likely."

Aidan: "Alright that's enough! You have two choices Masters: you can tell us everything now and save yourself some pain or we can beat it out of you if you were lying to us on the phone!"

Masters: "How about I pick option B and alter it a bit... I challenge you to a fight and will tell you everything if you win."

Devon: "And don't think for a second he's fighting solo! I'm getting in on this action too!" Walking up to stand next to Masters, and Masters turning around to face us.

Aidan: "Bring it on! We'll take you both on!" Our main concern is that Masters is a graduate Huntsmen who's been at this for years now and has a Grimm wing.

Masters: "Let's see... six of you, two of us... how about three take me on and three take on Devon... chose your fighters." We huddle up like a football team and whisper so they don't hear us.

Aidan: "Alright guys, here's what we'll do: I'll take Masters. Angel, Paris, your with me. The rest of you take Devon, Makayla, your in charge of the group." She nods. "Ready?"

All: "Break!" We split into our assigned groups and stand in front who each group will be facing.

Masters: "So it'll be master vs student, huh?"

Aidan: "Grr!"

Devon: "Well if I can't take on the Turnabout Terror I'm still satisfied with dealing with his cruddy team!" They're just standing with the most angry yet cocky faces ever and Makayla cracks her fingers while Chris cracks his knuckles and Tyler cracked his neck. Masters pulls out a remote and when he pushes a button a red line appear on the ground and a barrier comes from the line putting the patch of ground into equal squares to separate the fights.

Masters: "I assume you have a lot of questions... I will gladly answer a few before we fight." Confidently.

Aidan: "You really were the one who stole those bracelets?!"

Masters: "Yes... further more... I am also the one who acted as the Merlot Twins informant and the one who taught Devon his arts."

Aidan: "But why?! Why would you do that?!"

Masters: "For two reasons... one reason I'll give if you win this fight, but the other reason... was for you Aidan."

Aidan: "Me?!"

Masters: "To make you grow up strong."

Aidan: "Just for something like that?! You-!"

Masters: "Something like this? That's not it Aidan."

Aidan: "Thanks to you... Paris! And Jade! And... Angel! You'll pay for this... you will... paaaaaaay!" Drawing the Twin Blades. He unstraps the backpack and draws out his gun and dagger as his wing flings the bag off and comes out freely. We cut to the others and Devon battling with Makayla doing her spear swings, Chris striking with his claws and Tyler keeping his distance using his weapons gun form along with sending in fire clones to melee him but Devon keeps countering with his gun, dagger and tail blade due to his speed but Chris had equal speed thanks to his style.

Devon: "I'll admit your good... but not good enough!" He says while Tyler tries coming from behind with his weapons katana form but Devon smacks him back with his tail then he uses an art on Chris. "Tempest Blast!" Which Chris takes like a champ and keeps going until Devon grabs Makayla's spear when she tries to thrust at him and he throws her at Chris and that knock them both to the ground. "Hahaha!" Then all of a sudden he gets shot in the back by Tyler's gun and that shot did some good damage to his Aura. Meanwhile me and Angel are clashing away with his weapons while Paris stands back and cast the fighting styles magic arts, specifically offensive spells in different elements, his fans also act as melee blades so the Dust puts elemental effects on them.

Paris: "PhaVak Don!" Fireballs rains from the sky and the resulting smoke blinds Masters but his wing fans it away. "PhaRue Kruz!" Large blobs of water appear and converge on him but he Counterattack's in time.

Masters: *Han Geki!* "Dust Bullet!" It knocks him down and disorients him for a... *Ren Geki!* "Thunder Spark!" Angel just attacks when he's not looking but it almost feels like that wing has a mind of its own because it blocked my attack and that alarmed Masters to turn around and strike and she tries going for a few strikes. While she was attacking she actually found a vulnerability which was a good enough hit to disorient him so I go for it.

Aidan: *Ren Geki!* "Ghost Falcon!" Twin Blade art. When I'm done he uses his Bayonet blade, his Dagger, and his wing(which can act like a third blade) and strike a large triangle slash that hit all three of us and as a result, Angels Aura is out, I hardly have half left and Paris still has plenty from the fact he's just been standing back. Masters just stands there and look up.

Masters: "This is truly an unexpected development, I didn't expect this curse of a wing to be so useful.

Aidan: "Grr!" Whiles he's not paying attention I take the advantage and attack, and do does Paris. "Armor Break!" Broadsword art.

Paris: "PhaRai Rom!" a large barrage of lightning crashes down on him while I use my art. PhaZon Rom!" A tornado forms around him while I use the final strike of my Armor Break which a ground slam.

Aidan: "You know monologuing in a fight is only gonna leave you open."

Masters: "Argh! Your right! Let's get serious here!" Cut to the other fight between Devon and the others, Devon keeps abusing the crap out his gun arts but Chris is made of tough stuff due to his Semblance, and Makayla keeps dodging with her Semblance. Chris and Tyler keep going in for attacks with some Tyler fire clones and Devon takes care of the clones with ease but Tylers sword swings and Chris' punches are a different story and while their keeping him busy Makayla does a vaulting drop kick on him and then teleports to the other side for an uppercut that launches him in the air, while he's in the air she keeps teleporting up there delivering punches, kicks and spear smacks and until she finally does a kick that sends him straight back to the ground and when he lands Tyler gives Chris a boost in the air so Chris can deliver a final punch. He channels all his built up energy into his fist and the punch was so hard on Devon that it took out his Aura, and put him unconscious. Back to our fight me and Angel keep dealing with Masters while Paris keeps casting spells.

Paris: "PhaGan Zot!" A bunch of stalagmites come from the ground where Masters was standing but he jumped out of the way. "PhaJuk Kruz!" A bunch of wooden branches appear and converge on him and that was a good enough hit to disorient him.

Aidan: *Ren Geki!* "Reapers Dance!" Scythe art. When it's over he then swings his Dagger, does a spin kick low to the ground with his leg and wing which hit both me and Angel, and he finished this move with a charged shot that launched me and Angel across the arena.

Paris: "Grr! PhaLei Zas!" Five balls of light fired at him but blocked with his wing. "PhAni Zot!" Giant claws clouded with dark energy come from the ground and slash at him but at the end of hit he Counterattacked.

Masters: *Han Geki!* "Thorn Shot!" Its a Gun art that consist of three shots but before he could deliver the final shot I Counterattack him.

Aidan: *Han Geki!* "Justice!" Dual Gun art. "Judgement!" Double trigger. That final shot made him step back. "Masters! We can't fight like this forever! Just tell us what's going on already!"

Masters: "Heh! Not until I've shown you..." he shuts down the force fields and jumps back to the far end of the entire arena. "...what true power is!"


	7. The Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

Show me what true power is?! I don't like where this is going! His Aura, purple, starts glowing.

Masters: "Come the Rebirth! Corbenik!" His Spirit Guardian appears, a tall being of purple, red, and black stringed up with a similar body figure to Skeith but the left arm is a giant green glowing cannon and the head doesn't have horns but it has a mask of 5 plates that are shaped like these eye symbols the guardians all have.

Aidan: "Your Spirit Guardian... Grr! It's time to finish this!" Aura glows. "Alright... Come on! Come on! Yes... I'm Right Here! Skeeeeeiiiiith!" My Scythe and his cannon clash, break hold, and then I shoot my bullets while he fires small fire balls from the cannon, the shots clash making a small explosion but I fire again through the smoke and that stunned him for a Scythe combo and after that he puts up a barrier and then uses his Variant Summon ability where he summons a number of small purple creatures with one eye, that fires a laser, they're destroyed easily by the stun shots but once I destroy them all Masters uses the ability Celestial Wrath where he shoots up in the air and the shot splits into a rain of energy so I keep dashing around to avoid and then he points his cannon at me for his Mental Vampirism ability, he fires a large ball of energy and I use the Scythe to knock it back to him and it was powerful enough to take out his own barrier and stun him so I use another Scythe combo to disorient him so I charge up the arm cannon and he explodes upon impact, the guardian battle is won, we both de-spawn, and Masters Aura starts glowing like crazy!

Masters: "Ah... the Rebirth..."

Aidan: "What the-?!" He pulls out a remote and pushes an up button which makes a girl sitting in a chair rise from the ground. "A girl? Wait! Is that Gretel?!"

Masters: "Gretel von Shang is my daughter... and probably the only other survivor aside from me to the fall of Mt. Glenn. However just like me she didn't get out unscathed... I ended up with this accursed wing... but she... she is alive, thankfully, but she ended up in a coma from the incident. But before she was unconscious... she left this poem..."

'Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born…

After the stars doth cross the heavens,

The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning.

From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the wave comes.

Riding the wake is Skeith, the Terror of Death, to drown all that stands.

Mirage of Deceit, Innis, Betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the Wave.

And by the Power of Magus, a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens, and creates a new Wave.

With the Wave, Fidchell, the power to tell the dark future, hope darkens, sadness and despair rule.

Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave.

Macha seduces with the sweet trap.

Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can. Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy.

And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. From deep within the void arrives Corbenik.

Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well.'

Masters: "Gretel's Semblance is the ability to see small chunks of the future, important events of her life, she never see's anything she's not involved in. She has a habit of writing all of her prophecies in poems like this, it's a poem describing the 8 Spirit Guardians, showing that they would exist but her powers didn't show how they were made as it says in the first line."

Aidan: "But why are they called Cursed Wave?"

Masters: "They are all inspired by monsters in mythology, a wave of cursed monsters. My guardian, Corbenik, I gave a powerful technique that acts as a instant removal of conditions caused by abnormal anomalies, I can use it to awaken her, however it takes a lot of energy and adrenaline, something that someone as old and calm minded as me doesn't have. But someone as young and hot tempered as you would do just fine." He then pulled out an amulet made of Atlas tech. "This amulet was harnessing the resulting energy during the fight for me to use the Rebirth..."

Aidan: "Wait! Power like that tends to have uncontrollable side affects! Aren't you worried about the consequences for this?"

Masters: "I already tried taking her to Atlas specialist but they couldn't do anything... this was the only resort I could think of."

Aidan: "But-!"

Masters: "This is a gambol... but I think it's one worth taking. This is all why I taught you my fighting style, I needed you to be as strong as possible, and I taught Devon my style to help increase your adrenaline."

Aidan: "Masters..."

Devon: "Grr! Is that IT?! I worked my ass off for this and that was IT?! Saving a comatose girl?! I've had enough of this! If your not gonna help me for real then I'll do it myself! I'm gonna be the first to beat the Turnabout Terror if it's the last thing I do!" He had his weapon out this whole time so he charges at me and I draw the Dual Guns to counterattack his art. "Dust Bullet!"

Aidan: *Han Geki!* "Justice!" Then double trigger. "Judgement!"

Devon: "Argh! Damn you! I don't have enough energy to summon my guardian... but I'll be back! Just you wait! May the creatures of Grimm consume you all!" He runs off and manages to get away using to rubble to hold us back.

Aidan: "Let him go! He's not worth it."

Masters: "It's time... Come the Rebirth! Corbenik!" He summons his Spirit Guardian and starts glowing white. "Wake up Gretel! The time has come for you to finally be set free!" That white glow become a blinding bright light and he unleashed all of that harnessed energy from the amulet to activate the Rebirth, which was that bright light. When it clears we see Masters has disappeared and Gretel is awake stumbling around.

Gretel: "Ohh... what... what happened?" She wore black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt that covered one shoulder, she had long, straight blonde hair and her skin color was strikingly the same as Masters, she also had a circle shaped shield on her back with the Vytal Festival emblem on it, which is just the emblems of the four kingdoms combined together. "Where... where am I? Am I still in Mt. Glenn? And... where is dad?" I look down see Masters wing on the ground all wilted and the part where it was attached to him is smoking, there's also a trail of footprints leading away from the wing.

Aidan: "Masters..." Just then the ground starts shaking and leftover buildings starts to crumble.

Gretel: "Whats going on?"

Aidan: "We'll explain later but first we need to get out of here, come on!" We all start running and help each other get through all the rubble until we make it to the ship and take off.

Gretel: "Where is this ship going?"

Aidan: "Shade Academy... in Vacuo."


	8. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum

We arrive at Shade and meet in Jade's office with Gretel attending. We had explained everything with what Masters was doing since her prophecy like poem was written and she just couldn't believe it.

Gretel: "Dad... why?" She's just crying her eyes out.

Jade: "You have no need to be upset young Gretel, each of the Guardian Bracelets have a tracking device in them and right now we're seeing two signals on the move in different parts of Sanus."

Chris: "One is Masters and the other is Devon. That's only logical."

Makayla: "Yeah... Devon got away before Masters activated the Rebirth."

Jade: "The Rebirth... looking at this poem it's almost seems like something completely out of a bedtime story rather than a prophecy." With the poem in her hand. Masters dropped a piece of paper with the poem when he left and we collected it as evidence.

Tyler: "A poem of 8 Phases... it's too perfectly descriptive of our guardians."

Gretel: "That's just how I roll. I've always loved poetry and thought that its perfect for my Semblance."

Paris: "Your Semblance... the ability to see the future... but clearly it did not see everything."

Gretel: "I can only see small chunks of the future of any situation involving me and my coma recovery certainly involves me so it saw all of the guardians regardless of never meeting any of they're users. However in this case it only saw the guardians and what they're capable of... it never saw my dads disappearance."

Jade: "Thanks to this we know he's still alive after releasing that much power but he's moving away from Mt. Glenn and getting nowhere near Vacuo."

Paris: "Masters... all he ever wanted was to see his daughter recover and live, even if it meant dying himself... but just what benefits does he get from disappearing when his plan worked?"

Makayla: "Well you know Masters, always being as secretive as ever."

Aidan: "Yeah... but there's still the issue of is connection to the Merlot Twins and how he knew of Jades past connections with Professor Ozpin."

Chris: "Don't forget Devon's little threatening grudge against you Aidan."

Gretel: "Well I know how he knew the Merlot Twins, those two were never around for Mt. Glenn's fall but dad has met them before quite a few times and most likely thought that since Merlot himself is gone now his sons capabilities could prove useful to his plan."

Jade: "Ok that's a good start and theory... General Ironwood of Atlas has the Merlot Twin Bitter in custody but has made little progress in his interrogations on him... I just hope he cracks soon given the recent information we got on Masters. I'll have to report to Ironwood."

Chris: "Read ya loud and clear! Guess we're all done for now. Let's get going."

Angel: "Yeah... I could use a lot of rest."

Aidan: "I'm with you there. Let's go." Jade is going to let Gretel stay with her and Gretel's going to continue her training in a combat school here in Vacuo... she's only 15 right now. We then cut to a very dark looking forest to Devon has set up a temporary camp site.

Devon: "They think they could make a fool out of ME and get away with it!? Well I'll show them... I'll show them what I'm capable of! ...Especially you TURNABOUT TERROR!!!"


End file.
